


a little death

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he sought death on a queen-sized bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little death

**Author's Note:**

> another cross-post.

Jaehwan sat on top of the bed covers, leaning against the bedframe with a pillow between his back and its wooden surface. There was a comic book in his lap, one with a worn spine and edges from being read too many times. It was his favourite, he had all the words and pictures memorized, and he liked to flip through it on nights where he didn’t have anything to worry about, when he could relax and stare at his favourite panels for hours. It was more fun when there was someone there to talk to  - he had talked Hakyeon’s ears off about his favourite details countless times, and while Hakyeon could probably recite Jaehwan’s analysis word-for-word, he always listened attentively, head resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder and looking exactly where Jaehwan pointed on the page, nodding as he spoke.

He heard the small click of someone fiddling with the door handle before it opened, and he didn’t have to look up to know it was Hakyeon. There was a sigh, and then he heard Hakyeon drop his coat on the floor rather than hanging it up, and he didn’t have to ask to know his day could have gone better. He closed the comic book, reaching to place it on the table to the side of the bed, but there were too many dirty mugs and other old books covering it and the book fell to the floor. Jaehwan peered over to make sure no pages were bent and left it. It wasn’t like it would have been any safer on the table anyway.

Hakyeon saw the book’s cover before Jaehwan dropped it and smiled half-heartedly while he kicked off his shoes. “You should turn on the lamp when you read,” he commented. “You’re going to ruin your eyes.” Jaehwan shrugged. He had meant to turn the light on, but he hadn’t noticed it get dark around him as the sun set. The natural light was almost gone, that which was left casting an orange glow on the room, but despite his words Hakyeon didn’t touch the switch. He crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Jaehwan’s hips and cupped his face in his hands to pull him in for a kiss. He had his eyes closed and his hands gradually moved from Jaehwan’s cheeks to explore under his shirt, but Jaehwan moved nothing but his own lips, his eyes open and his hands resting at his sides.

“Touch me,” Hakyeon breathed when he broke the kiss, then moved to trail kisses along Jaehwan’s neck.

“Hakyeon-” he gasped as Hakyeon’s lips grazed over his skin and sent shivers down his spine, “Hakyeon, no.” He moved his hands to grab Hakyeon’s wrists and stop their progression.

Hakyeon pulled away and looked at him like he had just been kicked, and it broke Jaehwan’s heart. “Please,” he whined, and he looked absolutely pitiful.

Jaehwan shook his head. “You can’t keep doing this.” Hakyeon’s lip quivered and he pulled his hands out of Jaehwan’s hold, using one to cover his mouth and biting into it when that wasn’t enough to hold back his sobs. Jaehwan opened his arms and let him fall into them, wrapping them around him to hold him close, one hand coming to rest in his hair. He placed a kiss to the top of Hakyeon’s head and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Hakyeon shook his head and murmured something, but it was hard to hear due to the fact that not only was he crying but his face was buried in Jaehwan’s chest. He pulled back to wipe his tears with the palm of his hands, but they wouldn’t stop falling. He sniffled, then let himself fall onto his side, curling in on himself. It was humiliating for Jaehwan to see him fall apart, but he was never any good at keeping it together.

Jaehwan adjusted himself so he could hold Hakyeon properly, constantly alternating between running his fingers through his hair and peppering him with kisses. He wouldn’t pry - he never needed to; Hakyeon would talk about it when he was ready, be it through text message, written note, or spoken words.

It wasn’t until Jaehwan looked at the clock and saw that it was past one in the morning that he realized they had accidentally drifted off. It felt odd to be laying in bed so late while still in jeans, but Hakyeon was still asleep and he didn’t want to disturb him when he was finally at peace. He thought of ways he could make the days easier for Hakyeon - slipping love notes into his jacket pocket, maybe? - but it didn’t ease his mind. He simply wanted to be able to help, but it was difficult when all of Hakyeon’s battles were perched just above his throat.

What he _could_ do was offer support and pray it was enough.


End file.
